dieseldorky16fandomcom-20200215-history
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (New England)
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (of New England) is a "outlet school" of the famous British wizarding school under the same name. Located in New England, where there is another school about 100 miles from Hogwarts, they follow a similar schedule to the original school. Its location is found directly on the line of Gorham and Buxton in Maine, also on the county line of Cumberland and York. However, its design appears to look like as seen in the film adaption of the Deathly Hallows, and a minecraft-based model can be found here. Location According to interviews with Muggles and Wizards, Hogwarts is located off of Exit 21C off of Interstate 895, after crossing under Gorham Bypass (ME-112)). Geo-Location Restrictions and Mapping Limitations To Muggles, the interchange for 21C will not exist, and the sign will not be shown, as well as on billboards, navigation signs and many Electronic Map services. However, they will see a dirt path heading off the interstate barricaded with metal gates saying: NOT AN EXIT. Geo-Location Whitelisting for Hogwarts In the Wizarding World, macOS, Windows, Apple iOS/iPadOS and Android Mobile Devices will register Exit 21C as a valid exit when bought from an authorized provider and activated with Verizon HP - A wizarding cellular company. It also works with AT&T CX2 (Central Cross-Magic Duo) and W-Mobile (Wizarding T-Mobile). All other cellular services will not show anything related to Exit 21C or Hogwarts. Typical School Day Student Arrival/Departures Unlike its parent school in the UK, Hogwarts has multiple bus lines, airlines and a rail-line to connect from various stop points to Hogsmeade Station located in Buxton, ME. However, some flights end at Portland International Jetport (PWM), and others end at Hogsmeade International Airport (HGM). The only rail-line can be found as the Grand Central Terminal (in New York) to Portland, ME during the fall, and Hogsmeade Station to New York. in the spring at the end of term. Should students be taking air traffic, several select airports across the North Eastern United States accept flights, including John F. Kennedy. Students living in the same towns Hogwarts is located can also take a CIA-Approved Hogwarts School Bus, as funded by the Maine DOT, or students can take the Metro Bus for all other locations within Maine, including Portsmouth, NH. Acceptance locations are in Vermont, New Hampshire, Maine and New York (New York City Metropolitan Area only). In Rhode Island and Connecticut, you can chose to attend either Hogwarts or Ilvermorny. For the rest of the Eastern Coast and Mid-United States, students are not accepted regardless. Typical Daily Class Schedule For more insight on Student Lunch Periods starting in the 2019-2020 school year, see Student Lunch Segregation Act To most students, time tables will be given out on step up day for the following year, and again at the start of term in August. Term begins the late week of August/First week of September. During a typical week, classes meet for three times a week, similar to the surrounding schools. There are eight periods and an Enrichment period (WIDN, or What I Do Need), which lasts 40 minutes on Wednesdays/Fridays. A Homeroom period (Period Main, Short: PeM) meets for twenty minutes on Mondays/Tuesdays. A school day begins at 8:00, and ends at 2:10. Over the course of the year, there are days that school is not in session (In-Service Days, Holidays, etc.) and that the schedule will have to be adjusted so classes will meet an equal amount of times a week, and will follow a block schedule. Lunch Periods will Follow the Student Lunch Segregation Act starting in the 2019-2020 school year. Extra-Curricular Activities Unlike Britain's Original Hogwarts School, the Hogwarts in Southern Maine is known for having more athletic opportunities. They include Cross Country/Tack+Field, Quidditch, Field Hockey, Soccer, Lacrosse, Tennis, Basketball, Swimming, Volleyball and Ice Hockey. There are over 75 different clubs students can participate in, including French Club, Spanish Club and Russian Club. Clubs and Athletics begin at 2:30 pm, and end at 4:00 pm. Some athletics end earlier to give time for students to change if they reside outside of Hogwarts, and late bus lines is available. You can also call the knight bus, but a fee will be charged. Unlike any muggle surrounding schools, a late bus pass is not required. Because of the International Statue of Wizarding Secrecy, Hogwarts does not allow Parent Pickup for athletics. Trivia * Christopher's muggle schools follow a similar schedule to this, although its not like its school setup here. Category:Locations Category:In-Universe Locations